


Five Days or More

by GuineaPig427



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because Sasuke is gay duh, Go fish is played in the first chapter, M/M, Naruto is awkward, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sasuke is very obviously gay in the beginning, Thats not my wallet, This will be pretty short, Train Ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineaPig427/pseuds/GuineaPig427
Summary: Go fish, scotch, hangovers, and a long train ride. Who knew so much could change in just five days?





	Five Days or More

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd, and honestly I'm just posting the first chapter to see how well this goes. If it's received well, I'll probably post the next. I'm really bad at keeping up a schedule, so if you're interested, subscribe! I'll try my best to get it out as quick as I can!  
> Warning: Some scenes may be cheesy because I'm a lover of the cheese. Enjoy!

“Wanna play cards?”

“What?” Sasuke dragged his ebony eyes from the window to look at the man who just interrupted his train of thought. Not that it was a particularly interesting thought process, though. He had just been thinking about why he decided to take a train cross-country instead of just flying. It sounded like a good idea at the time, but now that he was in the moment, it was just boring. The ride was supposed to take about five days. He had purchased a bed to sleep on in the passenger cars and was supposed to sleep in that tiny bed hugging the wall for at least four nights. It all seemed overly stressful now that he was actually in the situation.

“I asked if you want to play cards with me.” The man repeated. He was looking down at Sasuke, holding a deck of cards in his tanned hands, nudging it forward slightly to insinuate his desire to play with him. He had a messy mop of sunny blonde hair perched atop his head, and bright, oceanic blue eyes that threatened to drown Sasuke if he got too close. He seemed to be completely free of imperfections, save the parallel whisker-like scars on both of his cheeks. They only added to his overall mischievous look.

“No.” Sasuke deadpanned, starting to turn his head back to the window to try and find a piece of the landscape to focus on.

“Why not?” The raven heard the seat across from him depress, the leather squeaking just a little as the blonde’s weight pressed down on it, “I won’t bite, and I don’t know how to cheat effectively. We can play anything.” He shrugged, and Sasuke barely caught it in his peripherals, “Old maid, poker, go fish, Uno… well maybe not Uno, since this is just a regular deck of cards. But we could still play go fish?”

Sasuke decided to address the elephant in the… vicinity? One could hardly call the train car a room. “I don’t even know you. The first words you said to me were asking to play cards.”

“So if you get to know me, you’ll play?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Come on! You look even more bored than I am over here! And that’s saying something because I’m pretty sure my limbs could fall off and I’d be more entertained.” Sasuke snorted at his poor choice of hypothetical situations. “Okay, well, I’m Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you….?” He paused, giving the raven a chance to introduce himself. He didn’t. “Are you seriously planning to sit here all lonely the whole five days? Everyone else is either first class, listening to music, sleeping, or has a partner. You’re the only one who seemed approachable.”

Sasuke was far from sure that “approachable” was the word people would use to describe him. He hadn’t ever been “approachable.” Hell, he’d been called scary and intimidating more times than approachable. What in the hell could Naruto find approachable about his dark aura and blank face? “Are you going to leave me alone if I play a game with you?”

“I can’t answer that until I have a lawyer present.” The blonde gave a cheeky grin at his joke, already moving to pull the cards from the box as Sasuke let out the biggest sigh he could muster. “So what do you want to play? We could make it interesting and go for a drinking game, if you’re twenty-one, but I don’t know what we could play with just two people.”

Sasuke’s head slowly turned to face the ray of annoyingly bright sunshine across from him, “I am twenty-six, thank you, and I own a huge corporate company. I’ve got more to worry about than playing cards or drinking games with the likes of you.” And he turned his head away.

“The _likes of me_?” Naruto scoffed, his whole torso moving with the noise, “I don’t know who you think you are, but just because you’re CEO of some fancy company doesn’t mean you get to look down on the less fortunate.” Regardless of his offended tone, Naruto just leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, not making even the slightest attempt to move. “Not to mention you’ve been sitting on this train with nothing in front of you since we left the station two hours ago, so whatever business you have to ‘attend to’ obviously isn’t that important. Now stop being a stuck up bitch and play a game with me.”

The raven stared down Naruto, eyes narrowing in annoyance, “You’ve been watching me since we left?” His eyebrow lifted slightly, inquiringly, “Why should I? I don’t want to.”

“Because I’m fucking lonely and bored, Jesus! Honestly what do you have to do that’s more interesting than staring out that window? Just _watching_ you is like boring torture.” Naruto’s blue eyes were practically pleading with Sasuke, and for some reason, the raven’s resolve diminished faster than he’d care to admit. The final blow was when Naruto leaned over the table, knit his brows together and muttered softly, “ _Please?_ ”

“Fine. But I’m going to need some scotch.”

 

Night was draping over the sky a few hours later, and Sasuke had to repress the urge to yawn obscenely, while Naruto let his jaw unhinge like a snake. “Got any twos?” the blonde asked, mid-yawn.

“No.”

“You’re lying! There are only two cards left, and that means, by default, yours _has_ to be a two.”

“I don’t understand your logic, exactly. Explain again?” Sasuke smirked slightly, enjoying getting under the idiot’s skin. “What proof do you have?”

“Look, there are fifty-two cards in every fucking deck, bastard! So there are twenty-six pairs, right?” Sasuke nodded, “so that means, if there are only _two cards left_ , they’re a pair, right?”

“Sounds conceivable.” Sasuke remarked.

“So, in conclusion,” Naruto raised his finger to attempt to look and sound more intelligent. The look was completed by his deepened, slightly stupider, sounding voice, “Give me your god damned two.”

“It’s not a two.”

“FUCKING HELL, I SWE-“

“S-Sir,” a stewardess approached, speaking softly and distracting the two men from their idiotic argument, “You’re disrupting other passengers. However, if it’ll make you happy… I’m sure we can get you something to eat? It is past a usual dinner time. Can I get anything for either of you?” Her body was tight, and Sasuke could tell Naruto was drinking in the sight. She had long, straight-cut black hair, and her eyes were faded blue. Almost white if you didn’t look hard enough. There was a nameplate on her robust chest that read, “Hinata,” and Sasuke tried to convince himself that the blonde across from him was just trying to sound it out. What with the way his eyes were glued to her… nameplate…

“OW!” Naruto’s blue eyes jerked toward the source of the new pain in his shin, “What the fuck, bastard?!”

With a deadpan look, Sasuke droned out, “You were drooling. Wipe your face, you moron.” He redirected his attention to the, now blushing, stewardess, “My apologies, Miss. Hinata. I would enjoy something to eat, thank you. What do you serve?”

“We have a wide selection of dishes, Mr. Uchiha.” She smiled, showing her professional side again, and revealing that she knew who he was. It was irritating. “For someone of your tastes, we have a broad variety of fish and steaks, however, that’s all we carry of finer dishes. My apologies.” She bowed a little, and Sasuke waved his hand in dismissal.

“What about me?” Naruto smiled at her, causing her to blush. “I’m poor, so no fancy stuff.”

She smiled softly at him, losing her professional air immediately, “We have a fine selection of burgers and ramen. Will it be ramen for you again, Naruto?” a giggle left her lips and the raven sighed.

“No, I tried that last time, and the train makes it spill. Waste of food and clothing.” He grinned sheepishly, “How about a burger? And for you, bastard?”

Sasuke pulled his lip up in a snarl and rolled his eyes, “I’ll just have your grilled salmon. Another scotch would be great though.” He slid his glass to the edge of the table, “And don’t go easy on me.” Hinata smiled at him and walked away.

When the food (and liquor) arrived, Naruto immediately started digging in, while Sasuke took his entirely too full glass and started downing it. He was barely picking at his food. “Do you hate playing games with me that much?” Naruto asked through a mouthful of food, watching the man across from him down half the glass in a few seconds, “That’s like your third one. Isn’t that too much?”

“What?” Sasuke smirked, feeling the heat in his face and ignoring the fact that he was probably tinted pink from the booze, “ _Au contraire,_ ” he purred, “I don’t think it’s quite enough.”

Naruto turned his mouth to the side, content with sipping his water, and finished his meal in silence, eyes directing out the window and missing Hinata come back through and clean up their plates. He stared up at the sky, which was surprisingly dark for it to be eight at night. He stared at the stars, the only sounds being the train’s wheels clacking against the tracks, and the occasional swallow from Sasuke, usually followed by the glass hitting the table between them.

“Sasuke.” Sasuke broke the silence, and Naruto realized the raven had been staring at him since he finished his meal. His dark eyes had been boring holes into the blonde, and it made Naruto feel a little exposed. He fidgeted a little and arched an eyebrow.

“What?”

After a short pause, and no change in expression from the other, Sasuke spoke again, his head tilting to the side, allowing his dark bangs to fall into his face a little, “My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.” Naruto nodded, a soft grin splitting his face. Sasuke stirred his drink by swirling it around and brought it to his lips again, sipping the last little bit down. His eyes were slightly glazed and his face was a deeper red now. Setting the glass down, he leaned back in his seat, spreading his arms over the back of it, looking at his companion. “So where are you getting off?”

“Uh…” The blonde was taken aback by the other’s desire for small talk now. Since he had been all but repulsed by the idea of Naruto sitting across from him before. “I uh… Oak Lawn, Illinois. Right outside of Chicago. Why? What about you?”

A flash of disappointment raced through the raven’s eyes, and his brow furrowed such a miniscule amount, “Oh. I’m headed to Boston.” Almost a whole day of the train ride without the blonde. Sasuke couldn’t decide if it was a blessing or a curse. “Business.” He answered the question in Naruto’s eyes. “Some merger of my company with another.”

“Ah. Family, for me, anyway. I just graduated from Arizona State last month, and I’ve been traveling around between Arizona and California for that time. Decided to hop on a train and surprise my parents, you know, since I’m out of school for now and all.” Sasuke nodded in understanding. “What company do you own?”

“Not me, my family. Uchiha Corporation, moron.” He smirked when Naruto realized how stupid of a question that was. “They want to have a merger between us and Hyuga International. And if I recall from many meetings, Hinata, is related to the owner of Hyuga International, so I’m not sure why she’s here on a train.”

Naruto looked down at the table thoughtfully, swirling his finger along it in an odd pattern, “Maybe she doesn’t want to ride her family’s coattails all her life.”

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. He hadn’t thought of that before. “…True…” he said softly after a minute. “Maybe she doesn’t.” Sitting there in silence felt a little awkward, so the raven stood, “Bathroom. I’ll be right back.” He headed back toward the restroom on the car and relieved himself, returning with a much foggier head. When he stood, it all hit him and he wobbled a little.

“You okay?” Naruto suppressed a chuckle at his companion’s drunken state. “Need me to walk you to your car?” He snickered as Sasuke sat down and almost fell into the booth.

“I might’ve… might’ve had a little too much.” He snorted a laugh, and Naruto’s eyes widened a little, the corners of his cheeks turning a little pinkish. “So… Nard- ahem, Naruto… Excuse me. Uh.” He chuckled a little, running a hand through his hair, “Maybe too much.”

“How often do you drink?” the blonde inquired, earlier taking note of how many drinks the raven had before showing any signs, and also noting how quickly he downed them.

“Not often… I don’t like drinking. I don’t think…” he looked at his hands for a second and proceeded to lay his head on the table in front of him, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this before.” He chuckled again.

“Really?” A soft smile tore at Naruto’s lips when he thought about being one of the only people to see Sasuke Uchiha (apparently a big deal) let loose like this. Seriously, the second Naruto had met him, the raven had come off as though he had a pole the size of a lamppost stuck up his ass. He was so stiff and proper, now he was barely holding his head up off the table. “Are you going to be okay?”

A dismissive wave of Sasuke’s hand made Naruto smile, “Oh yeah, I’m good. I’m perfect. Positively peachy.” He laughed, directing his look to Naruto’s face, and something in his eyes shut the blonde up quickly, and he had no response. They sat like that, staring at each other for a silent moment, until the raven’s lips twitched just a little, he rested his head on the table once more, “What team do you play for?”

“Pardon?” Naruto hadn’t quite caught the meaning of the question yet. “What _what?_ ”

Sasuke sighed and sat up, resting his hands on the table and playing with them, adjusting his position to sit with his legs crossed like a child. “I was asking what…” his eyes dropped to his hands, “I was asking what team you play for.” His eyes flicked up at the last word, and his look was laced with a faint flame.

Naruto felt his mouth go dry and he held the gaze, the silence between them so thick that the blonde could swear it was physically draping over him. “I… I think I’m going to bed.” He said quietly, “It’s getting late. I’ll um…” He stood up, smoothing his shirt, “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” He started to walk past the raven still sitting, and as he did, heard the rustling of the man moving. He jumped when he felt Sasuke grab his arm.

Turning around, he jumped to see how close the raven was. Sasuke’s eyes were hooded and glazed, and his breath reeked of alcohol. “I’m in car eight.” He almost purred, eyes flicking down to Naruto’s lips, then back up to his eyes, which were wide with shock, “Don’t be a stranger.” And he let go and turned around, heading toward the front of the train where car eight would be. He waved a hand over his head, wobbling as he walked and said over his shoulder, “Goodnight, idiot.” And exited the car.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys loved this first chapter, I know it's a tad long (If 2300 words is long), but it's my first fic posted here and I really want it to be good. I'm not sure where it'll go from here, but I have a basic idea laid out. I hope I can continue to make you guys happy, and please leave a comment so I know you liked it!


End file.
